This invention relates generally to the field of novelty jewelry, and more particularly to an improved novelty watch construction having utility as a decorative article which may be used as a piece of jewelry, a bracelet, or used as a desk clock.
It is known in the art to provide small watch movements with various forms of means so that they may be supported on a horizontal surface.
More recently, there has been a decorative trend to design various objects d'art incorporating a timepiece, some suitable for wearing on the person of the user. Typical are pendants, brooches, and the like. Such devices, while not without utility, lack flexibility of use in that they are adapted to be used only in a single mode of adornment of the wearer, and after a relatively limited period of time, the resulting distinctive appeal substantially diminishes.